<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepy clouds by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922376">sleepy clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis'>pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Hinata Hajime, CGRE Regressor Komaeda Nagito, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares (mentioned), fuck using the ag3 pl4y tag, im starting my own tag, smh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito doesn’t want to sleep because of the nightmare he had prior. Thankfully, his caregiver and boyfriend, Hajime, is there to help him. Even if it means getting him to regress when he doesn’t want to.</p><p>&gt; CGRE(Caregiver/Age Regressor)/AGERE (Age Regression) =/= DDLG/BDSM/Age Play. Do not compare CGRE/AGERE to any k!nk communities! Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shsl coping mechanisms [danganronpa cgre] [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepy clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>waaa I’m so sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth after regressuary!! I’m still here!!!</p><p>anyway, new ship I’m writing for here, I hope it’s okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Ko,” Hajime mumbled softly, forcing himself to sit up, seeing his boyfriend sitting up on the edge of their bed. “What’re you doin’ up so late? Or… early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda shrugged. “Don’t wanna sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should, though.” Hajime replied with a sigh, sitting up as well and pulling Komaeda back into his chest. Komaeda shrugged, shifting to snuggle into the brunette’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why aren’t you trying to sleep?” Hajime replied, starting to comb his fingers through Komaeda’s messy-fluffy white hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda shrugged. “Don’t wanna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ko.” Hajime said, a little more sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you trying to sleep?” He asked again, this time more firmly, frowning at Komaeda and scratching his scalp lightly, feeling the white haired boy react, pushing into his hand with a soft sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I had a nightmare last night. And now I don’t wanna sleep.” Komaeda mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ko, you know you don’t have nightmares two nights in a row.” Hajime replied, gently ruffling Komaeda’s hair and earning a soft squeal of protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but- my meds, they…” Komaeda protested, letting out a soft, pathetic whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your meds give you weird dreams, I know. But I promise, Koko, you’ll have a nice, easy sleep tonight. And I’ll be here, in case I’m wrong.” Hajime reassured, nuzzling against Komaeda softly, giving him a light little squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda paused, making a soft, strangled noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koooo,” Hajime sing-songed, cooing to him and making a soft kissy noise, feeling Komaeda melt against him almost instantaneously. “What if I made you some angel milk, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft, nervous sound escaped Komaeda’s mouth. “I- I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll help you sleep, little cloud,” Hajime said softly, Komaeda shifting to snuggle against Hajime. “And if you want, we can put it in a bottle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got Komaeda to pause. “Um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you.” Hajime cooed, starting to rock Komaeda slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda knew that Hajime was trying to trick him into regressing, and he hated that it was working. He could feel himself slipping further into his little headspace, and he didn’t like that. It meant he’d fall asleep. He’d let himself sleep. And that meant he was risking a nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he knew that Komaeda was torn, Hajime nuzzled against Komaeda’s temple, kissing him softly. “Come on, stardust. Just let go, dada’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The luckster melted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bottle?” He asked softly, meekly, flushing when he felt Hajime’s lips curl into a smile against his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Koko. Let’s get you that milk, yeah?” Hajime cooed, gently shifting Komaeda off of his lap as he got up to stretch before pulling the whitette to his feet and leading him to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got Komaeda to sit on the counter, while he warmed milk, and added honey, vanilla, and a little bit of sugar for sweetness. Komaeda hated straight up milk, but he adored angel milk, which never ceased to confuse Hajime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had the milk warmed and in the bottle, Hajime gently nudged Komaeda, bringing the spaced-out boy back to reality with a soft spoken ‘ah?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got your milk, little one. Let’s go back to bed, okay? You can have your milk in bed.” Hajime encouraged, smiling as Komaeda nodded, hopping off the counter and moving to cling to Hajime’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leading them back to their bedroom, Hajime settled down in bed, opening his arms for Komaeda. Komaeda settled into his arms, whining and grabbing for the bottle, which Hajime gently handed over, helping Komaeda hold it at a good position, before the whitette settled down, starting to drink from the bottle, relaxing in his caregiver’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime gently rocked Komaeda as the boy drank his milk, occasionally pausing to breathe or readjust in the brunette’s arms, smiling fondly at his little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dada. Sleepy.” Komaeda mumbled as he finished his milk, holding the bottle in his hands. Hajime gently pulled the bottle out of his hands, setting it on their bedside table and gathering Komaeda closer to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, baby, just sleep. Dada’s here, he’s gonna protect you.” Hajime cooed, nuzzling Komaeda’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… ‘Kay.” Komaeda sighed, and was out like a light not more than two minutes later, much to Hajime’s amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a silly little one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is super super welcome !! comment moderation is only on to prevent hate/negative comments, that’s all.</p><p>thank you so much for reading !!</p><p>(find me on tumblr! “running-mazes”)</p><p>peace, love, healthy relationships, and helpful coping skills! take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>